Gunpowder and Lead
by Returntonormal
Summary: Brooke Davis was the prom queen of town, the humble beauty and sweet as pie. But then with a new man in her life, it would all go down hill for the lovely girl. There was only one way out. And it wasn't going to be pretty.


**Gunpowder and Lead.**

So this is my first ever Brooke Fic. Yes be surprised. I got inspired by the song

"Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert, and the first thing I thought of when I listened to it was "Dude, I should totally make a Brooke Fic about this!" And Finally of all the wait, I finally finished it. Beware of the content in it. Violence and a probable death inside. So just be warned. I may not have everything accurate but it's my story, so yeah haha. And it's probably not my best work. but Enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

love, Annie

Rated T

italicsthe past

normalrecent.

Ten O' Clock p.m.. and there she stood behind the front door awaiting for him to come home. Her hand shook vigorously as she held herself still. She was nervous, she was anxious, but this was what she wanted. After all that she had gone through in the past was something she couldn't get rid of, so she decided on the only way to end it. She wanted show him what she was capable of, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**In the Beginning**

"_What's your name pretty lady?" The dark head man asked the young, well-known sweetheart next to him._

_Her beauty was flawless, it nearly took every man in the bar's breath away. And she was too humble to even think about it. She softly curled the corner of her lips and twinkled her eyes at the handsome fellow._

"_Brooke Davis, and you are?" She replied, raising her trimmed eyebrows toward him curiously._

_The strong, fit, broad shouldered man smirked. He held her hand softly, caressing his lips on the top of her hand._

"_Walker."_

"_Just Walker? You don't have a last name or is that just your way of being mysterious?" She smiled._

_He chuckled, delighted by her spunky humor._

"_Oh, I have a last name."_

"_So what is it?"_

_He came closer to her as they both sat in the bar. He caressed her jaw line with his finger tips, she shivered by his touch._

"_Maybe I'll tell you once we get to know each other."_

_She was shy at first but then she was weakened by his green eyes piercing through hers._

"_Don't worry, sweetie. I'm the good guy." He grinned._

_Then she nodded, as they began to talk casually. His aggressive tone and seductive actions began to fade as they began to talk. And Brooke was finally getting along with this mysterious stranger._

_---_

_Months past by and things were getting better. Brooke Penelope Davis was falling in love with Walker. Walker Daniels was his full name. He was a former football player at a town next door to Tree Hill and he was everything Brooke wanted._

_He was handsome, tough, sweet and a gentlemen. He told her what to do a few times and it didn't really bother her because she knew that that's how boys usually acted. Her last boyfriend was different. He was sweet and humble, but took advantage of her heart and cheated on her._

_He broke her heart, he took it with him and just ripped it apart. But she was madly in love with him. It was just the trust part that was taken for granted._

_Brooke was in the kitchen putting up dishes in their apartment that they shared together. And the cabinets were higher than what she could reach. One plate fell out of the cupboard and flew to the ground, glass shattering around the floor._

"_Oh my gosh." She gasped, as she quickly grabbed the broom and dustpan to sweep the mess._

"_What's going on here?" Walker asked as he entered the room._

_She looked up at this image, he looked frustrated and a little tipsy from the glaze in his eyes._

"_Oh nothing, I just misplaced the plate is all." She answered, as she moved the broom around._

"_Well clean it up good." He said roughly._

"_I am, Walker." Brooke snapped. "Don't worry about it. I always clean up my mess."_

"_What are you trying to say?" He asked, looking at her roughly. He was trying to overpower her because he was the man and she was just the little woman in his life. His girl._

"_I'm not trying to say anything. Just go, I can handle this." Brooke ordered, but in her sweetest tone ._

_Walker left without a word, leaving Brooke a little annoyed at his reaction to the glass. As soon as she finally fixed the mess and threw the pieces into the trash, the phone rang. She dusted her hands together and headed towards the phone, and glanced at the caller ID._

"_Stacey" She read._

_She narrowed her eyebrows and answered the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello?" The female voice sounded confused, and left Brooke a little curious._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Um I probably have the wrong number, but is Walker there?" The girl asked which lead Brooke to think of Walker and what he has been up to these days._

"_Can I ask who this is please?" Brooke asked furiously. It felt like she just threw a ball of fire on the other line, because when the woman answered, she could hear the fear in her voice._

"_I'm sorry. I have to go."_

"_No wait, stay on. How do you know Walker? Who are you?" She questioned as she roamed around the kitchen, with her back towards the door._

"_I'm just a friend. I'm sorry but I have to go." Brooke was about to yell at her to stay on but she hung up anyways._

"_Damnit." Brooked whispered under hear breath as she put the phone down upon the counter._

"_Baby, who was that?" Walker asked as he entered the room with a bottle in his hand._

_She clenched her jaw tightly, holding in all her emotions. She never felt this mad in a while, because she always knew how to hold it in. She was taught to be tough that way. But having another woman call the house and ask for her boyfriend almost blew her head off._

"_A girl named Stacey called. She asked for you." Brooke spoke with a short smile on her lips._

_Walker looked down, holding the beer bottle near him. She could tell he was thinking, probably of ways to lie to her face. It took a few seconds until he finally gave out a little chuckle._

"_Stacey. Oh she's just a friend."_

"_Just a friend?" She asked, as she looked at him. He could feel the pressure but his pride wasn't going to let her intimidate him._

"_Yeah, Brooke, she's a friend. You know I love you." Walker smiled, as he come over to her gently. He grabbed her hands and kissed the top of both of them._

_Her heart began to race as he touched her but she still couldn't forget about this Stacey girl._

"_Are you sure Walker? I mean you could just tell me the truth and everything will be alright." Brooke stated as Walker stopped kissing her hands and looked up at her._

"_Why don't you believe me?"_

"_Because you've just been acting weird lately. You are always out all the time." Brooke complained._

_His eyes were widening, his eyebrows began to furrow and he roughly let go of her hands._

"_Are you whining about me going out so late?"_

_She took a short breath and shook her head. "No, I am just saying that you've been acting weird. Just tell me who she is Walker."_

"_She's nobody."_

"_She said she was just a friend."_

"_She is a friend."_

"_She really sounded scared of me when I answered the phone. You know I feel really suspicious about this. And don't think I am afraid of you Walker. Because I am not."_

_He clenched his jaw and looked at her intensely, using his dark green eyes._

"_You're not afraid of me?"_

"_Hell no, just because you're a guy doesn't mean anything to me. A woman is just as tough as any man. Just tell me the truth Walker."_

"_Ha." He laughed. "You against me, that's just hilarious my sweet. Because you can't beat me. I am a man. And we are powerful."_

_He caught Brooke rolling her eyes at his statement and he stepped forward. He pushed her against the kitchen counter._

"_Ow, Walker!" She gasped._

"_Don't you dare roll your eyes at me."_

"_What is wrong with you?" Brooke asked with frustration. She held her back from the pain it had from being pushing into the edge of the counter._

"_I am a man Brooke. And I can do what I want whenever I want."_

_Brooke stared at him and came over towards him and pushed him as hard as she could but he pushed her hard and punched her in the face._

"_Push me one more time." He stated as she was on the floor, holding her face with her hand. Blood flowed from her lip and dripped down to her shirt._

"_You're drunk, Walker." She stated, wiping the blood from her face._

"_Brooke, just stop it and just listen to me." He began as she stood there, glaring at him for what he had just done. "So maybe you are right about Stacey. She's not just a friend. And I'll see her more often whenever I want to but, sweetie, you'll still be with me. Remember that I love you. And you love me right?" He asked._

_Brooke was quiet, moving her jaw around from where he punched her. She wasn't sure anymore, at this moment, this whole relationship was beginning to scare her. She was in love with him but she knew things were changing. The person she was seeing in front of her wasn't the person she fell in love with. Brooke realized that the first time they met was just an act to get into her pants._

_She really wanted Lucas here to save her. But then she thought he was probably off saving her best friend from something else._

"_Well…" He stated after her long silence. "I guess that means a yes. So Brookie Baby, don't try anything with me. Because remember that I am stronger than you. And hey, its cute the way you try to push me away. But that's only this time, right? You better not do it again, or I'll hurt you. And I am not exaggerating either."_

_The way he spoke quickened her heart's pace, and it wasn't the delightful kind. She stared at him, and he smiled like he was the happiest person on earth. She couldn't understand him. It was like, he grew into a monster. Or he was probably one at first and she was too naïve to realize that._

"_What has gotten into you Walker?" She asked._

"_Nothing. I have always been like this. I always get what I want. I got you didn't I?" He asked._

_Her eyes widened as she still sat upon the marbled floor. Her lip was swollen and her jaw was bruising and she was in loss of words._

"_I'm going to go out." He stated, leaving the bottle of beer on the counter. "Didn't you say you clean up your own messes?" She said nothing. "Well clean yourself up, you're looking a little dirty." Walker smiled before he left the room._

_Brooke sighed, closing her eyes tightly to fight away the tears. She once again felt her face and she could barely touch it all. It hurt that bad, that it was too hard to even move._

_When he finally closed the front door, Brooke grabbed the phone and dialed the first number she thought of._

"_Lucas…" She stated._

_He slap my face and shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of_

_Gunpowder and Lead_

"_Lucas I can't do this anymore. I can't stand it." Brooke cried on the phone. It had been just over a month later and he still hit her. Now that Brooke found out who Walker really was, he treated her like garbage. He kicked her around, yelled at her face, punched her whenever he could and pushed her against walls. Every little mistake she made, he did all of that to her. She was too scared to defend herself again. The sweet, innocent former Prom Queen turned into nothing. Her life was gone._

"_Brooke you have to do something about this." Lucas stated on the phone, worrying about his ex-girlfriend._

"_Like what Luke? Go to the cops?" Brooke answered, as she walked around town with a head scarf wrapped and a long jacket and long pants._

"_Yeah, go to the police. They'll help you."_

"_No Luke. I can't do that. It will make things worse. Once he gets out of jail, he'll want revenge."_

"_Brooke, listen to yourself. Okay I care about you a lot but you need to get out of there. You don't belong to him. You should be treated better than that."_

"_Like you treated me?" Brooke asked quietly._

_Lucas sighed on the other of the phone and closed his eyes at their past._

"_Brooke, just listen okay. Get some help. Even if he does get out of jail, we can help you. I can help you."_

"_You are really going to help me? You promise me?"_

"_I'll do anything to keep you off Walker's hands. Its been too long since this all started."_

"_Thanks Luke." Brooke finally smiled for the first time in a month._

_And they really did. Brooke went straight to the police and turned Walker in for treating her badly. She showed them her bruises and her scars. They believed her in a snap because Brooke was the angel of town. Everyone knew who she was, and they knew she wouldn't make any of it up._

_So the police found Walker, put the cuffs on and sent him to prison. Walker looked angry when he was taken away, and Brooke was scared. Really scared. But she was relieved to see him gone. But it was going to be that long away until he came out._

_Lucas and Brooke became closer, they were friends again and he helped her anyway he could. He sent her to the doctor to check out her bruises and he even sent her to get to some self-defense classes to get ready for him to get out. She refused at first but then she took the classes. The classes were tough and it made her tough. But she didn't want it._

_She wanted to handle things her own way. She was fed up with Walker's ways. His "man" lectures were repeated in her mind over and over. And she grew angry every time. She wasn't the same girl she was before. She was angrier and vengeful. She wanted revenge and she wanted Walker gone._

_Just gone._

_County road 233, under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_

_I've got two miles till, he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

It was finally here, the time when he arrives back from jail. She awaited for his arrival for along time. Her hair was longer and darker and she stood tougher than she had before. Brooke knew that once he arrives back to their house he was going to do something. He's going to return back and plan revenge. The police may think that Walker has learned his lesson but Brooke knows he hasn't. She knows.

Its been a week since he finally came out from serving his time. And Brooke has been getting ready for this moment. She sneaked back into their house, her clothes were all taken away because she was told not to live there anymore. All her things were taken to Lucas's house, now that she lived with him.

But she kept a spare key to the apartment and walked in like she had always done. She held a bag in her hand when she entered and she took out her gun. The one she polished and prepared. She was good at aiming because she went to the shooting range once a week, practicing.

She loaded the gun, put her finger upon the trigger and aimed around the house, but she didn't shoot anything. She wasn't going to waste any of the bullets at all.

And so she waited patiently. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes, and lit one up. She puffed a smoke next to the window, scanning for his car. All the lights were turned off to make sure that he didn't know anyone was home. Brooke looked at her watch and it read ten thirty.

_It's half past ten, another six pack in_

_And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_

_He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies_

_He dont know what's waiting here this time_

She threw the beer can she was drinking upon the floor by the other two she had thrown and heard the sound of his engine. The lights glowed through the window and she ducked, hoping her silhouette wasn't seen. She took the gun in her hands and walked behind the door. The sound of the keys were getting closer and closer to the place and she was ready.

The door opened and he walked in kicking cans of beer on the floor. He looked down, confused by his little gifts and he turned on the lights. He closed the door behind him and found none other than Brooke. She was holding a straight face but with a fiery glaze on her eyes. She hid the gun behind her, tucked into her pocket as she stared at his evil self.

"Well well, if it isn't my girlfriend who told on me. Congrats, I went to jail but I'm still here." He joked, trying to amuse himself with the situation.

"You think you're funny." Brooke stated,

"Well you use to think so, Brookie Baby." He smiled as he came closer to her, caressed her jaw line like he did before.

She slapped his hand away from her. "Don't call me that. And p.s. I am not your girlfriend."

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke…"

"Don't say my name, goodness. I don't really care what else you're going to say after that because I won't be listening."

Walker clenched his jaw and licked his lips. "Baby, let's not do this over again. Okay. I'm tired, and let's just go back to the way things were."

Brooke began to laugh.

"Ha. Back to the way things were? Why would I want to go back there again?"

"Because you love me." Walker answerd..

"Honey, I am not the same little girl you met at the bar. I am not that girl who you pushed around and punched and yelled at. I am way past that girl. I am here for revenge not to go back to the old days."

"Revenge? I should be the one with the revenge."

"Oh shut up!" Brooke shouted at him.

Walker rushed over to grab her in his arms and hurt her in some way. He got her the first time, hitting her across the face. Then he came in the second time but she ducked and pulled out her gun.

"Your fist is big but my gun's bigger." Brooke stated.

"Brooke."

"Now you're scared." She said as she moved her jaw around, her lip bleeding once again. She remembered all the bad memories, and held the gun tighter.

"You think I'm scared of you? Once again, Davis, you are cracking me up." Walker smiled.

"You ruined my life." She cried out as she clenched her jaw, pursed her lips and aimed at his feared face. "And I don't care what happens to me if I get caught as long as you're gone. I am not afraid of you."

"Give me that, you bch-" Walker ran over to her to grab the shot gun from her hands but before he could reach her, she pulled the trigger and the shot could be heard around the world.

Walker fell upon the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Brooke stared at him with no expression planted on her face. She glared devilishly at him as he groaned and whined.

"You shot me."

"You hit me."


End file.
